


Going Down

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Maiden Voyage [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, They're getting better but they're still not smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: Nico and Will haven't been exploring the physical aspect of their relationship for very long.  When Will nervously offers to use his mouth one evening, how could Nico say no?





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Let's just pretend Nico lives in a luxury dorm room with a private bathroom.)

Nico gasped as Will’s teeth nibbled on his lip, as Will’s hands ran over his back, as Will’s thigh pressed against his groin.  Nico didn’t bother fighting the urge to grind down on that bare leg, brushing Will’s crotch with his knee as he did so. 

“You smell so good,” Will mumbled, pulling Nico’s head in and pressing his nose into Nico’s still-damp hair.  Nico had been given pomegranate-scented shampoo and soap as a joke, but Will had liked it so much that Nico had ended up keeping it.

Will had knocked on Nico’s door just after Nico had gotten out of the shower and he’d controlled himself for about five minutes before jumping Nico.  Nico didn’t mind one bit.  He had known it would happen from the moment he let Will into his room and saw the way Will looked at his damp hair and skin.  Every time Will gave Nico that wide-eyed expression of awe and lust, Nico couldn’t help melting under his gaze. 

Now they’d both made it down to their underwear and Will wouldn’t stop telling Nico about how much he loved it when Nico was fresh from the shower.  He told Nico about how soft his skin was, how sweet he smelled, and how warm he was.  His hands moved over Nico’s body like he couldn’t get enough of it – and honestly, Nico couldn’t get enough of Will’s body, either. 

Will groaned and nipped Nico’s earlobe before pulling back.  “Hey, Nico,” he said, his voice low and husky in a way that made Nico’s body flare with arousal.  “Can I...uh....”  Will’s eyes flickered from Nico’s face to his crotch.

Nico cocked his head to the side.  “What?”

“Like, if you think this is weird or something, then that’s cool, but I was just wondering if you, you know, would like it if I...um...?”  He paused, gesturing to Nico’s groin.

Nico stared at him blankly.

“Godsdammit,” Will muttered.  “Look, Nico, can I suck your dick?”

Nico gaped and Will flushed in embarrassment.  Before Nico could even think of how to reply, Will had started rambling nervously.  “It’s just that I think you’re really hot, and, uh, I really want to make you feel good and I think it would be hot, but if you don’t want to, that’s fine, no big deal.  But if you do, I’d...um....”  Will slowed to a stop and took a deep breath to calm himself down.  “So yeah, if you’re up to it, I’d totally blow you.”

“Oh,” Nico said in shock.  “I....”

Will shook his head, looking dejected.  “Forget it.  I’ll just jerk you off.”

“Wait, so you _don’t_ want to blow me?” Nico asked.

Will pouted.  “I do, but if you aren’t comfortable with it, then I’m not, either, so let’s just–”

“I didn’t say that,” Nico blurted out.  “You just took me by surprise.  I just...I didn’t know you wanted to.  I wasn’t sure...because, you know, I didn’t know if....”

“Now _you’re_ the one who’s rambling,” Will said, smiling nervously.

Nico smiled back, appreciating the way Will tried to soothe him with humor. “I just wasn’t sure how it would be if only one of us felt good,” he admitted.  “I’m not _opposed_ to it, I just....”

“I _want_ to,” Will said quickly.  “If that’s your only issue with it...honestly, I kinda want to put my mouth around it.  Is that weird?”

Nico blushed and shrugged, trying to make the action look casual.  “I’m not...opposed to it, either.  I can return the favor – I mean, if you want.”

“I...yeah,” Will stammered.  “If you’re up for it.”

“I just don’t know if I’ll be any good at it,” Nico said.

“I’ve read about it,” Will admitted.  “I was curious, so I looked up stuff on how to do it.  I can do you first.”

“Okay,” Nico said, swallowing.  “How should I...?”

Will’s eyes flickered over Nico’s body again.  “Sit down on the edge of the bed,” he said.  Nico nodded and climbed off Will’s lap to sit with his legs hanging off the bed.  Will cleared his throat and stood up to walk towards Nico’s sink, then he opened the cabinet and pulled out a condom.  “I’m gonna put this on you,” he said.

Nico nodded as Will returned to his side and settled on his knees between Nico’s legs, then he set the condom on the bed before reaching for Nico’s boxers and pulling them down.  Nico was hard – _so hard._ How could he not be?  Nico couldn’t help how his body reacted to that sight – Will was so _beautiful_ and his face was so close to Nico’s crotch, ready to pleasure Nico.  Will had _asked_ for permission to give Nico a blow job.  His head kept replaying Will’s voice saying, “I kinda want to put my mouth around it.” 

Will put his hand around Nico and gave him a few pumps before tearing open the condom wrapper and putting it on him.  Before Will could go any further, Nico blurted out, “Will, wait.”

Will looked up, his cheeks pink and his eyes dilated.  Nico mentally swore.  Will was too pretty for his own good.

“Can you undress, too?” Nico asked.  “I don’t want to be the only one.”

“Oh!  Yeah, no problem,” Will said, squirming out of his boxers.  Once he was naked, he looked back up at Nico and asked, “Good now?”

Nico nodded, unable to find his voice.

“Okay,” Will said, resting his hands on Nico’s thighs.  He looked at Nico’s erection with a determined expression and licked his lips.

Nico was pretty sure he was going to _die_ from arousal at that point. 

Will wrapped one hand around Nico’s shaft and leaned forward, tentatively licking from his hand to the tip of Nico’s cock.  Nico gasped – even through the condom, he could feel how hot and soft Will’s tongue was, and the cool feeling left by Will’s saliva gave Nico the illusion that his skin was wet.  He fisted his hands in the sheets as he watched Will kiss the side of his cock, his blue eyes half closed.  When Will licked at it again, Nico groaned, clenching his hands more tightly.  Will’s tongue felt so good and warm; he alternated between using the flat of his tongue and the tip, and through his arousal, Nico realized that Will was watching his reactions to get a feel for what Nico liked.  When Will sucked the head of Nico’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, Nico’s back arched and he couldn’t help moaning Will’s name.

“You can touch me, if you want,” Will said suddenly, pulling off to look up at Nico.

Nico swallowed, filing away the image of Will looking up at him with those wet lips for later.  “Okay,” Nico whispered, tentatively reaching out to put his fingers in Will’s hair.

“Just don’t...you know, pull hard,” Will said.

Nico nodded meekly.  “I won’t.  But if I accidently start to, just hit me or something.  I’ll stop.”

“Alright,” Will said.  He looked back down to Nico’s groin and wrapped his lips around Nico’s cockhead again, flicking his tongue over Nico’s glans.  Nico swore, fighting to hold still and not thrust into Will’s warm, wet mouth.  He couldn’t have imagined it feeling _this_ good – he felt like his body was blistering hot, but the places Will touched were set aflame.  The whole act seemed so lewd, almost taboo.  It filled Nico with the greedy desire to shove himself over Will’s slippery tongue, but at the same time, he felt timid and nervous and completely under Will’s control.

And then Will slid down _further._ It was so _warm,_ so _slick,_ so _soft._ Nico could feel Will’s tongue curling around him, pressing his cock against the roof of his mouth.  He felt so completely _surrounded;_ it wasn’t like the handjobs he and Will had given each other or the frenzied rutting they did when they were too turned on to have any finesse. 

Nico wasn’t an expert, but he felt sure Will was doing a pretty amazing job.  He thanked the gods for giving him a nerdy boyfriend who researched everything from microbiology to blowjobs.

“You’re...good at this,” Nico puffed.  Will looked up at him with those captivating blue eyes – Nico’s breath caught – and instead of pulling off to reply, he squeezed the hand on Nico’s thigh.

Will moved his head slowly, not taking Nico too far in.  Nico held himself back from whimpering and begging Will to go faster; he let Will dictate the pace and decide how far he’d take Nico’s cock.  Nico didn’t want to lose control of himself and hurt Will without meaning to.

That, and he was really enjoying being at Will’s mercy.

Over the past few weeks, as Nico and Will had continued to explore each other’s bodies, Nico quickly learned that Will loved to take Nico apart.  He’d touch Nico so gently and adoringly, whispering praises and words of love.  Will’s current position – on his knees, pleasuring Nico with his mouth – was similar to that, but something felt off about it, too.  Nico realized that it was strange that Will was so _quiet._ Normally, Nico couldn’t get Will to stop talking, and Will’s chatty nature didn’t disappear in bed.  But now, Will was silent. 

“I think I finally found a way to shut you up,” Nico mused without thinking, and instantly regretted it.  Will made a strange sound before pulling off Nico and laughing – it was a belly laugh, too.  Will laughed so hard that he snorted and wheezed and so infectiously that Nico found himself chuckling despite his embarrassment.  It took Will a moment to get his breathing under control.

“So are you going to shove your dick in my mouth every time I talk too much?” Will asked in amusement.

 _Gods,_ that sounded hot.  Nico imagined forcing Will onto his knees, pulling out his cock and ordering him to suck.  He imagined the fiery look that Will would have in his eyes and how Will would happily obey, looking up at Nico with that lusty expression until Nico came.  _“No,_ but thanks to that mental image I’m definitely going to _picture_ doing it,” Nico retorted.

“Oh gods, I love you,” Will said merrily.  “Maybe someday I’ll let you do that.”

Before Nico could even process that reply, Will tongued up the side of his cock, forcing a surprised and aroused cry from Nico’s lips.  Will looked very pleased with himself.

“Do you want me to play with your balls?” Will asked.

Nico choked on his shock.  “My...uh...okay,” he stuttered.

Will licked back up the underside of Nico’s cock and sucked at his head as he moved a hand to fondle Nico’s balls.  “How hard do you want it?” Will asked.

“What?” Nico asked deliriously, feeling quite distracted by the warmth of Will’s breath and hands.

Will squeezed Nico’s balls gently and a jolt of _hunger_ shot up Nico’s spine.  “Do you like that?” he asked.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Nico moaned, tugging lightly at Will’s hair.

Will squeezed again and Nico whimpered, then he felt the wonderfully plush inside of Will’s mouth surround him again.  This time, Will moved more quickly, only taking in about half of Nico’s cock at most while one hand covered the rest of him and the other hand cradled and toyed with Nico’s balls.  Nico knew it wouldn’t take him much longer to come, and when Will flicked his tongue over Nico’s cockhead, he cursed and blurted out, “Will, off!”

Will released him and spat into his hand before jerking Nico off quickly, using his other hand to keep the condom from slipping.  Nico groaned when he came, knotting his fingers in Will’s hair as his toes curled in bliss.  Will slowed his movements as Nico finished, licking playfully around the side of Nico’s cock until Nico’s hands relaxed.

“That...that was amazing,” Nico panted as Will removed the condom and tied it off.

“I guess I’m a natural,” Will said with a smirk, tossing the condom in the wastebin.  “You’re welcome.”

Nico huffed and rolled his eyes, but reached out for Will’s wrist and pulled him in for a hug.  Nico and Will were both cuddlers; Nico in particular felt the need for continued contact after an orgasm.  He felt weird when he was cooling down – needy and affectionate – and once when Will had gotten up to clean up right after they finished, Nico had nearly panicked and he pulled Will back into bed to cuddle a little while longer.  Will had been known to do the same.

“I’m gonna do you, too,” Nico said into Will’s shoulder.  He could feel how hard Will had gotten after working Nico up so much.  “Gods, I want to do that to you.”

Nico felt Will shiver in his arms.  “You sure?  Because you don’t have to right now if you’re not ready to.”

“I’m sure,” Nico answered, pulling back but keeping his hands on Will’s smooth arms.  “But I...I haven’t looked much up.  So if you could, you know, teach me how....”

Will flushed and cleared his throat.  “Okay, yeah, I can...um...but can I use your shower really fast?  You were clean for me, so....”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Nico said.  “The extra towel is under the sink.”

Will nodded and pulled away, grabbing the towel before disappearing into the bathroom.  A moment later, Nico heard the water turn on.

Nico sat still for a moment before fetching a new condom to put on Will when he got back.  Without Will in the room, Nico’s arousal had stopped supporting his confidence and he started to worry that he wouldn’t be as good for Will as Will had been for him.  He thought back over all the things Will had done, trying to dissect his individual actions – there had to be some kind of formula to it, right?  But Nico realized that he had been focusing more on the sensations Will had been giving him and he wasn’t sure exactly what Will had done.  He’d licked him and then he’d used his tongue when Nico was in his mouth...but Nico wasn’t exactly sure _how_ he’d done it.

He heard the water shut off and was snapped from his thoughts.  Nico hadn’t expected Will to finish that quickly.  Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Nico set the condom down on his nightstand and waited for Will to come out.  He could do this – he _knew_ he could.  Will would help him if he needed it.

When Will emerged, his hair looked deliciously tousled – damp, but not wet; Will probably hadn’t bothered washing it.  The hot water had made his skin turn from golden to a beautiful shade of pink, like the blushing sunset.  He had his towel wrapped around his waist and Nico eyed it with distaste.

“Take it off,” Nico said, his voice coming out shakier than he intended.  Still, the command did its job; Will looked up at him in surprise and then quickly dropped the towl.  Will’s erection had waned, but he wasn’t totally soft.  Nico would have to work him up a bit more before....

He cleared his throat and gestured to his bed.  “Sit down,” he said, and Will obeyed.  Taking a deep breath, he got on his knees between Will’s legs.

The word _intimidating_ had never described Will’s penis before then, but when faced with the prospect of putting it in his mouth, it suddenly seemed daunting.

Nico reached out and wrapped his hand around Will’s cock and gave him a firm stroke.  “So, any advice on how to fit this in my mouth?” he asked, trying to sound casual and failing.

“You...uh...you don’t have to worry about taking it too far in,” Will said.  “Honestly, I really just want to feel your mouth.  There’s not much you can do that I wouldn’t like.”

“You’ll warn me before you come, right?” Nico asked, twisting his fist around Will’s shaft.

 _“Nngh –_ yeah, of course.”

Figuring Will was hard enough, Nico reached for the condom and opened it, then slid it down over Will’s dick.  “Anything else?”

“I...I read somewhere that if you fold your tongue back to touch the roof of your mouth, it’ll keep things from going too far back, but...you know, sorta keeps everything surrounded.”

“Is that what you did to me?” Nico asked, recalling the feeling of being enveloped by heat and moisture.

Will nodded.

“It felt _really_ good.”

Will made a sound like a whimper.  “Can I touch your hair?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Nico answered.  He loved feeling Will’s hands in his hair and fingers on his scalp.  It felt so soothing.

Will buried his hands in Nico’s hair.  “Hit me if I start moving your head,” he said.

Nico nodded, and then he looked back at Will’s cock, held it firmly with one hand, and licked up the length of it.  It tasted like the latex of the condom, which wasn’t exactly a flavor Nico was thrilled about, but he wasn’t too sure about putting his tongue directly on Will’s dick; he was glad that he and Will seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement to worry about _that_ later.

Will made a hissing noise as Nico licked him again, his fingers twitching in Nico’s hair.  “Nico,” he sighed.

“Good?” Nico asked.

 _“Very_ good,” Will answered in a strained voice.

Nico smiled, gaining back some confidence, and licked at Will some more, copying Will’s movements from before.  It was easier once he got the hang of it and didn’t feel so nervous, and when he opened his mouth and sucked on the head of Will’s cock, Will gasped and swore, then said,  “Oh, gods, Nico, you don’t need my help.  You’re doing just fine.”

The corners of Nico’s mouth turned up in pride, and he flicked his tongue over the tip of Will’s cock, like he’d felt Will do to him earlier.  Remembering how good it had felt when Will cradled Nico’s balls, Nico reached behind Will’s cock to touch them, glancing up to see Will’s reaction.  He knew he wouldn’t have to prompt Will into giving him feedback, and sure enough, Will groaned and said, “That’s good, Nico.  A little more roughly.”  When Nico complied, squeezing Will more tightly, Will cursed.  _“Yes,_ like that.”

Nico tried going down a little bit further, but he realized that it would be easier to do that if he could get Will more wet, so he pulled off and tried licking again.  Will made a pathetic noise and started petting Nico’s hair fervently.  When Nico looked up and met his eyes, Will blushed and whimpered.

“Will?” Nico said.  Will was on his way to looking like a blubbering mess, which wasn’t a reaction Nico had been expecting.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s....”  Will cut himself off and bit his lip.  “Okay, this is going to sound really dirty, but you’re already giving me a blowjob so I guess it doesn’t matter and – wait...I mean...uh...it’s because you look really really hot and you’re on your knees and your mouth is so pretty – _you’re_ so pretty – and you’re asking me to teach you how to give me a blowjob and _oh gods_ you’re so hot and I don’t...I can’t...I’m just so turned on.”

“And chatterbox Will is back,” Nico teased.  “Do I need to put my dick back in your mouth?”

Will went scarlet.  _“Nico,”_ he whined. 

“I’m kidding,” Nico said, turning his attention back to Will’s cock.  “It’s _your_ turn now.”  He licked at Will’s glans before adding, “And I kinda like it when you talk.”

Will gasped when Nico wrapped his lips around him again, this time following Will’s advice and folding his tongue to block the back of his mouth.  He eased down on Will’s cock slowly, enjoying the way Will groaned and said, “Nico, you’re so pretty, gods, you’re _so pretty_ , you feel so _good.”_

Nico wondered if Will would always be this honest and chatty and sweet during sex. He hoped so.

“Oh my gods, Nico, I can feel your _lingual frenulum.”_

Or not.

Nico jolted and gagged and suddenly he felt suffocated by the size of Will’s cock.  His eyes burned and he pulled off, coughing.  Will apologized, his hands cupping Nico’s face as he babbled on and on about how sorry he was and asked Nico of he was okay.

“My lingual frenulum, Will?” Nico croaked.  _“Really?”_

“Sorry!” Will squeaked.  “My cognitive capacity is really low right now!”

“Pfft,” Nico blurted out, unable to keep himself from laughing.

“I know, I know, that wasn’t sexy at all,” Will said with a pout. 

Nico wrapped his fingers around Will’s wrist and turned his head to kiss Will’s palm.  “It’s sexy because it’s so _you,”_ he said, leaning into Will’s hand.

Will whimpered pitifully, bent down, and pulled Nico into a kiss.  “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Nico said.  “And I really, really want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

“Oh gods,” Will said, blushing hard.  “How are you so much smoother than I am?”

Nico shrugged.  “I figure I have to be smooth enough for the both of us,” he said, mostly joking.  He took Will back inside his mouth, twirling his tongue around Will’s latex-covered cockhead before flipping his tongue back and moving further down Will’s shaft.  He kept fondling Will’s balls, kneading them the way Will said he liked, and started to bob his head slowly, being mindful of how far in he took Will’s cock.  Will moaned and praised him, combing his fingers through his hair while he told Nico about how good he was making him feel.  Nico could feel himself becoming aroused again – not enough to get hard quite yet, but he figured he’d have to coax Will into a second round once Will was ready.  Nico had never imagined that he could get so turned on without being touched.  Remembering how hard Will had gotten from sucking him off, Nico guessed that if he hadn’t just gotten off, he’d probably have gotten hard, too.

When Will moaned his name, Nico took it as a cue to go faster, so he quickened his pace and started twisting the hand that he had around the base of Will’s cock.  Really, he realized, blowjobs weren’t nearly as hard to give as he’d thought they would be.  It was probably because Will had assured him that he didn’t have to take it far back into his mouth; if Will hadn’t told him that, Nico probably would’ve tried take Will into his throat and _that_ wouldn’t have ended well.  What he was doing didn’t seem to require much skill, but Will seemed to be enjoying it.  If Nico was anywhere near as good as Will had been, it probably felt _amazing._

“I’m right there, Nico,” Will panted.  “Pull off, pull off.”

Nico jerked his head back, releasing Will’s cock with a _pop,_ and started pumping his fist up and down Will’s shaft.  His grip made the condom slip, so Nico took it off in frustration.  Will gasped, but didn’t protest.  He grabbed Nico’s jaw and tilted his face up, then leaned down and sealed his mouth over Nico’s in a sloppy kiss.  “Nico,” he huffed against Nico’s lips.  “Nico, _fuck,_ oh gods, _Nico.”_

Will’s hips bucked forward and Nico felt thick ropes of come land on his hand as Will kissed him harder.  Will’s mouth vibrated against Nico’s as he moaned, then he tugged Nico up and into his lap.

“Will,” Nico said as Will wrapped his arms around Nico and held him close.  “Will, my hand is a mess, let me get a tissue real quick.”

“No,” Will grumbled.  “I’ve decided that we’re never leaving this bed.”

Nico scoffed but blushed, trying to reach the box of tissues on his nightstand.  “I'll stay with you,” he said, stretching farther, but his arms were too short to reach the box.  “Can you lean over two inches and let me get a tissue?”

Will complied and Nico snatched up a tissue, cleaned the mess off of his hand, and tossed it away before returning Will’s embrace.  Will kissed Nico’s neck and shoulder and Nico kissed the side of his head, gently petting his blond hair.  “You were really good,” Will muttered, his voice muffled in Nico’s skin.

“That’s because I have a nerdy boyfriend who researches how to give blowjobs,” Nico joked, absently playing with a lock of Will’s hair.  “He’s a good teacher.”

Will chuckled, pulling back to rest his forehead against Nico’s.  “I love you,” he said with a smile, and Nico echoed him.  Blushing, Will looked down and caught sight of Nico’s not-so-soft cock.  “Ready to go _again?”_ he teased.

“I can wait for you,” Nico answered.  “After all, didn’t you say you decided that we’re never going to leave this bed?”

“Ahh, what a wonderful life that would be,” Will lamented.  “Unfortunately, we have to pass our classes, so we’ll have to get up eventually.”

“Eventually,” Nico agreed.


End file.
